


Alpha (Ein x Reader) NSFW

by SleepingArtist



Category: Aphmau When Angels Fall
Genre: Alpha Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Omega kink, Praise Kink, blindfold, blowjob, good lord what am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingArtist/pseuds/SleepingArtist
Summary: The first NSFW fic I've made. It will be mainly made on here. I haven't seen many





	1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 

Ugh... where am I?

 

All I can remember is the Guardian Forces attacking, Aaron grabbing me and Aphmau's hand before I was picked up and there was ... green eyes?

 

I'm currently tied up, in what I believe is one of the houses on the island, but I'm not sure. It's so dark in here. Wait a minute. There's footsteps. 

 

**"Hello... my little Omega~"**

 

No, that voice!

 

_"E-Ein?!"_

He walked in front of me.

"Hello princess. I see you're finally awake." He purred. What is he going to do? I noticed he was starting to stare at my body. I started to escape the ropes wrapped around my hands. He then started to chuckle.

**"Ah, ah, ah. You can't escape this Omega~"**

_"Omega?!"_

 He just laughed at this and didn't answer. Soon he started to walk towards me. I didn't understand what he was doing until he started to kiss me. He kissed me in a passionate, lustful kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist. No... I can't give in. Please... not again.

 

**~Flashback~**

Aaron and you were very close back in high school. Like, brother and sister. He was extremely overprotective of you. Then there was Ein. He seemed so nice and sweet. That was until Aaron left. Aphmau and you had originally been placed in werewolf class. Your father was a werewolf, but I didn't physically pass to you. Aaron had formally passed down the title of Alpha to Ein, who then became someone... so much different. He became controlling and he would glare at any guy that even looked at you. You could only hang out with the other werewolves.

You were the Omega, always cleaning up after the others. He made them treat you like a queen, even Aphmau... your best friend. You didn't like that at all. You had begged him to stop, and then he became incredibly abusive... sexually abusive. He would try to do things to you that you weren't ready for. No one could save you, he was the Alpha. That was until Aaron got news from Aphmau about his behavior. He was enraged. He walked into the back of werewolf class before it happened. All the werewolves, including Ein and you. He soon saw what Ein was trying to do... rubbing your upper thighs and gripping them. He watched from the shadows, waiting for the right moment until...

**"Come one little Omega~ Let's skip this class."**

 

  _"Ein, p-please stop."_

 

You looked so tired. That is when Aaron snapped. No one hurts his "baby sister" and gets away with it. 

 

_**"Ein!"** _

 

They started to fight. That was until the teacher broke up the fight. They investigated and expelled Ein the next day. All the while Aaron was holding you against his chest. He would never let this happen to you again. 

 

**~Flashback End~**

 

But now I'm here. With his enemy, doing the same thing he always did to me. Why did I still love him? Why did he make me so weak at the knees?

 

 _"Mhm~"_ You moaned submissively. 

 

**"Oh, my pretty little Omega. I've been waiting so long for this. To finally have a moment to claim you as mine~"**

 

He moved his hands around my curves. I was just in a dainty ripped nightgown that I had worn the morning of the invasion. It was perfect for him to slip his hands under and feel me. My hips, my shoulder blades, and my breast. All of me. He pushed his body against mine. I could feel his abs through his shirt. He was still the same Ein I knew. B-But I can't let this happen! He'll just use me. But, it feels so good. I can feel my mind go into a fog like something was controlling me. I knew what it was. I was the Omega. He was still my Alpha... by nature, I have to obey him.

3rd Person POV

He soon started to grind his knee up into your crotch. Your pussy was soaking wet. 

_"Ahh~ Ein!"_

His lips latched onto your neck and left dark purple bruised all alongside it. You moaned and purred. It felt so good. He went along the back of you and untied your hands from the ceiling, but they were still bound. You fell to your knees, you had lost all feeling in them. He bent you over and growled dominantly, taking off your nightgown expertly. You were completely exposed to him. He left bruising along your shoulders while leaving supple kisses along your shoulder blades, occasionally kissing at the sensitive parts. The parts he had memorized so long ago.  While nipping onto your neck, he moved his hand to your breasts. Groping and rolling your nipples through his fingers. 

**"A-Alpha~"**

He stopped for a moment and you whimpered from the sudden stop. He then started to go faster and harder. His kisses being laid on your neck were rough, leaving dark purple hickeys in their wake. He was so happy. He was your Alpha, and you needed him to please you, to fill up your every desire. To take you has his own. He precious little Omega. He started to undress. First, his shirt and then his pants, until he was left in only his boxers. He started to grind his manhood into your ass. You moaned loudly. He then turned you around and untied your hands.

**"Jump"**

You instantly jumped and he wrapped his arms under your bottom. He continued to grind against your soaked pussy while walking towards a bed in another room. He then pushed you down onto the bed, holding your hands in his. He kissed you and licked your bottom lip, trying to get you to open them. You hesitantly opened them and you fought for dominance. Of course, he won. He let go of your hands and you wrapped them around his neck to push him closer to you. He soon slipped his hand down towards your clit and started to rub it.

_"Ahh~ Please!"_

He chuckled and started to rub faster.

**"Look at you. So perfect, so ready for me~"**

He inserted one finger into your sensitive clit. You cried out in pleasure. He continued and then added another finger, and then another. Until all his fingers were thrusting into you. You silently started to cry. Your body was betraying you. You had to get to your friends but... your Alpha. You have to stay with your Alpha. 

You soon orgasmed onto his fingers. The sweet liquid sticking to his hand. He looked you right in the eyes and smirked. You froze when you saw him bringing up his fingers to lick his hands. 

 **"Mhm~ How sweet."** He chuckled.

 

He soon took off his boxers. His member sprang out. 

 

**"Suck."**

You looked at him in confusion, but kneel down and started to stroke him. You then started to kitten lick his member and then bobbed your head up and down. 

 

**"Mhm~ Ah! Such a good Omega. Y-your so good."**

He started to pet and pull your hair. Then he started to twitch inside of your mouth and cummed. You swallowed without him even asking. He looked at you with pure lust in his eyes. 

**"Now it's time for your reward, my pretty little Omega!~ I've been awaiting the day that your pretty tight pussy is wrapped around my cock."**

 

**Your POV**

 

I blushed furiously. He then rubbed his member across my clit until he finally entered me. He started to thrust into me slowly. It hurt really bad.

 

**"Oh, so you a virgin. You waited for me all this time. I'm truly the only one who can satisfy you, am I right~"**

 

I didn't say anything until he thrusted into me harder.

 

_"Yes Alpha!~"_

**"Good girl. You know who you belong to, correct?"**

_"Y-you... Alpha."_

 

He smirked as he pushed me against the bed, thrusting into me faster and harder than he had before.

 

"Alpha~ Please harder! Please!"

 

I had lost control of all of my senses. He slowed down and pulled out. I whimpered from the removal of contact. He soon pulled a blindfold out from behind his back and wrapped it around my eyes. 

**"Ride me, princess~"**

 

I hesitantly eased myself on his member and started to bounce. It was hitting right there... t-that spot. He started to thrust up into me. I completely lost myself in the pleasure. The way his hands were roaming my hips, the way he was roughly kissing me with passion. It was hypnotizing. 

 

**3rd POV**

 

You were completely lost in the pleasure. You didn't have control over your body. Your arms wrapped around yourself, trying to keep yourself together. You bounced up and down, your breasts bouncing with them as you moaned and purred. Ein was adoring every minute of it. You, his princess, his beautiful Omega, were now his. No one could take you from him. Not even Aaron. He growled thinking about him, but you were too lost in the pleasure to even notice until he started to growl more. What if he tries to come to rescue you. No, he couldn't, you were under his influence. 

He pushed you down onto the bed and started to thrust into you. He growled and your neck. Leaving more of those hickeys everywhere. Even on your shoulders. You blushed furiously and moaned and groaned as he used one of his hands to make circles around your clit.

 

**"Who do you belong to!"**

_"You Alpha~"_

**"Say my name!"**

_"Ein!"_

 

You then orgasmed really hard. Soon afterward he orgasmed and continued thrusting until he finally finished. He pulled out and a beautiful mixture of your fluids spilled out of your throbbing pussy. You panted hard and collapsed on the bed, not paying attention to your surroundings. Suddenly you felt something wet against your clit and looked down to find Ein eating you out. 

 

_"Ah~ Ein. W-what are you-?"_

 

He kept licking and just kept pressing your hips down to stop you from thrusting into his tongue. He licked you clean and rubbed his fingers along your clit. You then whimpered and moaned as you came for the 2nd time. 

He then held you in his arms. How both started to fall asleep. You fell asleep but just before you did, you heard him say something.

 

**"Now your mine~"**

 

**A Few Days Later**

 

You were sitting curled up in a corner downstairs. You can't believe that happened. Your mind was still foggy from the events that took place, but you felt so guilty. Suddenly, you heard footsteps coming from downstairs. Ein had left for some business with something... you had no idea what. But you heard a familiar voice.

 

_**"Come on guys, we have to find Y/N"** _

 

It was Aaron. You whimpered loudly. You couldn't speak, you were too tired. 

 

"Wait, did you hear that." 

 

Aphmau was also here.

 

They walked towards the secret room you were in. You whimpered louder. Someone pushes the wall that was in front of your room and it creaked open.

Outside was Aphmau, Aaron, Garroth, and Zane.

_**"Y/N!"** _

Everyone gasped in shock. Aaron ran towards you and cupped your cheek in his hand.

 

_**"W-what happened?!"** _

 

 _"E-Ein."_ You mumbled while blushing.

 

Aaron growled. He was even angrier.

Aphmau then walked up towards me.

 

"Did he..."

 

I nodded my head hesitantly.

Aphmau took me into a bathroom to examine what happened. 

She saw all the bruising and hickeys on my back, breasts, and thighs and brought Aaron in to help patch me up.

(Don't worry. He isn't doing your breasts and you're really close so he's seen you in your underwear)

 

He was pissed.

He had promised you that Ein wouldn't hurt you anymore. 

You were sitting on the couch with Garroth while everyone was packing and then started to cry.

He tried to comfort you, and then...

 

_"Garroth... I actually liked it."_

 

You looked up at him in tears. He looked shocked but comforted you and rubbed your back.

Garroth explained to Aaron and Zane what happened while you explained to Aphmau the events that happened that night. 

She hugged you tightly as you cried in her shoulder.

Aaron ran into the room and the cradled you in his arms as you cried yourself to sleep.

He then promised himself that Ein would never do this to you again. 

 

But it's too late, you were already under the influence of  **Your Alpha!~**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Look Who's Back

It had been weeks since I had been rescued by Aphmau, Aaron, Zane, and Garroth had rescued me from Ein. My mind had become much clearer and I started to remember things from that night in more detail. Why did that happen?

  
3rd Person

  
You were laying down on the couch, just resting and thinking through the last few days. Then you heard something from above. You were confused. No one else seemed to hear it, but you were so paranoid that you walked over to Aaron.

  
_"D-do you hear that?"_

  
Everyone in the room went silent, and then everyone heard it.

  
Footsteps, and helicopter blades.

  
**"Guardian Forces! Open up!"**

  
The room went silent. We heard the door being broken down. Everything went into chaos. Aaron picked me up bridal style and we ran with Melissa, Rachel, And Rowan. Soon we found a staircase outside that lead downstairs so we started to run.

  
Soon we were lead into an ally way and I insisted that he set me down. We started to run until we came across a brigade of Guardian Forces. I then felt a hand grab me and drag me another way. I turned to see...

Ein.

  
No, not again. I could hear Aaron scream in the background.

"Y/N!"

  
Aaron started to run after us but tripped and fell.

  
_"Aaron!"_ I turned around to look at him and started to cry. I started to feel the same aura again. It was admitting off of Ein. I looked towards him in a daze, just to find him smirking at me. I grasped onto his forearm and turned back slightly to see Aaron looking at us both in shock. It felt like my legs were running on their own. I turned back to nuzzle into Ein's arm. His warmth was radiating off of him.

  
_**"Y/n! Fight it, don't give into him!"** _

  
I turned back to him and started to tear up.  
 _"I-I can't"_

  
You ran away and felt your vision fade as you felt strong arms pick you up bridal style.

  
**"It's too late Aaron. Your 'little sister' is mine now"**

  
_**"No!"** _

-Later-

  
I woke up to cloth wrapped around my eyes and strong arms locked around my waist, hands resting on my hips. My breath quickened as I felt breathing along my neck and the hands that were settled on my waist started to caress them slowly. The hands rubbed my hips slowly, going from my hips to my waist and back in small circles. It slightly tickled. I felt light chaste kisses along my neck, some lingering in the places of the previous hickeys made before.

  
**"I can tell your awake, princess~"**

  
I hummed in response. I then finally notice that I was in just in my panties and a bra. That is great, just fabulous.

  
**"I've marked you, but you still ran away. You should know you can't run away from your Alpha."**

  
He brought his thumb to my lips and started to caress them slowly. I soon felt nibbling across my ear.

  
**"You've been such a bad girl. It's time for your punishment Omega~"**

  
He chuckled to himself. He continued to nibble my ear and the hands caressing my hips started to go lower and rubbed my clit through my panties. I moaned softly and started to purr and back into him, but he held my hips down into the bed. He started to rock his erected member into my ass. I-I needed him.

  
_"A-Alpha. Please-"_

  
I felt a bite on my neck that shut me up immediately. I felt the blood drip down across my collarbone. He lapped it up slowly, licking across my neck sensually. I shivered and he just laughed into my neck. He continued to bite and start to leave soft kisses into my neck and collarbone, all the while slipping his hand into my panties and inserting one finger in and out of my pussy. His finger brushed against a bundle of nerves and I cried out in pleasure.

  
**"There it is~"** He chuckled in a rough husky voice.

  
He started to thrust his fingers against that spot over and over, overstimulating my senses. Soon he started to slow down and I whimpered from the loss of stimulation.  
 **"Tell me how good I make you feel."**

  
I could tell he was smirking by the way he said it.

  
_"N-no. Please... just sto-"_

  
I felt a hand slap my bottom extremely hard. I cry out in pain and slight pleasure.

  
**"Say that again... Y/N"**

  
_"I-I'm sorry Ein"_

  
**"Hm. What was that?"**

  
He slowly started to circle his finger around my clit. I could feel my pre-cum slip from between my thighs. He took off my panties with his other hands. I could feel a tightness form in my stomach, that is until he stopped.

  
_"A-Alpha."_

  
**"What do you want me to do."**

  
_"F-Finger me until I cum..."_

  
I blushed a deep scarlet. He started to circle my clit again before he thrust his fingers sharply into my pussy. I cried out in pleasure. I felt him use his other hand to remove the blindfold around my eyes. I looked to see Ein spooning me with his hand down between my thighs.

  
**"Finally, I can see your eyes. How they sparkle when you cum. How cute~"**

  
He kneeled his head down and started to suck on my breasts. I tried to keep my moans in my mouth, as to not give him the satisfaction. He soon slapped my bottom and got on top of me, straddling my waist.

  
"Don't hide those beautiful moans from me, love. It will only make this more... difficult."

  
I slowly started to let out the noises out of my mouth. He leaned down a started to roughly kiss me and replaced his hands with his knee and slowly grinding it against my clit. His hands went to my breasts and started to grope them roughly. He then bit on my bottom lip, but I denied him entrance. He roughly ground his knee up, making more precum slip out. I groaned, his tongue slipping in my mouth and fighting with mine for a battle of dominance. Of course, he won.

  
**"Ok hon, I'm gonna need you to bend over for me~"**

  
Soon I bent over and he started to grind his member along the folds of my clit, making me moan into my forearms. He tugged my hair to pull my head back.   
**"No darlin~ I need to hear those lovely sounds."**

  
He then swiftly inserted his member into my pussy.

 

**"U-Ugh. So t-tight."**

  
3rd POV

  
He leaned over you, encasing you and started to thrust his pelvis into your ass. You moaned in pleasure. He started to bite your shoulder drawing blood and sucked the marks. He continued to thrust into you and started to whisper things into your ear.

  
**"Look at you, my little Omega. So beautiful, so submissive. Your pussy has just been waiting for my cock to plunge into it, to reclaim it as mine, hasn't it."** He stroked your thighs sensually. He started to spank your ass as you moaned.

  
**"How bad do you want me?"** He pulled out of you and sat on a chair on the other side of the room.

  
**"Tell me how bad you want it."** You walked over to him and got on your knees.

  
_"P-please Alpha. Give it to me~"_ You looked up to him. Surprisingly, he didn't look down at you with lust, but with pure love. He chuckled.

  
**"Come sit on my lap~"**

  
Soon you got up and sat on his lap, slowly lowering yourself onto his member.

  
_"Ahh~ A-Alpha."_ You started to bounce on his cock. He held onto your hips caressed them. Then he held my hips down and started to thrust up into your pussy, it clinching tightly around his cock.

  
_"Ah~... y-your so big."_

  
**_"Y-your so tight b-baby~"_ ** He thrust up into your pussy and hit that bundle of nerves from before. He grabbed onto your bottom while taking you to the bed, still thrusting into you. He pushed you down as you grasped the sheets in your hands.

  
**"You're so beautiful. All spread out like this, just for me."** He continued to thrust into you until you felt that familiar tightness in your stomach.

  
_"E-Ein. I... I'm g-gonna-"_ He thrust into you faster and harder, making you come even closer to your release.

  
_"Just let it all go Omega~ It's gonna make you feel so good."_ You finally cummed onto him and he soon orgasmed after you. You both laid down on the bed and panted. He kissed your temple.

  
**"I love you, my little Omega. So very much."** You soon passed out from exhaustion with Ein rubbing your back slowly and kissing your cheek.

 

**Ein POV**

  
**I love her so much, but I can't let anyone reach her. I made a deal with the Guardian Forces to let me take her. They'll use her against Aaron. No one will reach her now. She has been claimed by me and now has my scent. My little Omega~.**

  
**She looks so pretty, sleeping softly. I can hear her little kitten snores. So adorable. I thought about her as I fell asleep.**

 

_**Aaron POV** _

  
_**No. I lost her. Ein has her under his control now. I have to get her back. She is like a sister to me. We all need to get her back before the Guardian Forces use her.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
